Rose of the Moon Tribe
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Picking up from where the Sons and Daughters of the Nobodies left off, Rose has fallen into a coma and has yet to awaken. Loxen was informed that Rose was adopted, unknown of her true bloodlines. Now Rose must go on a journey to find the truth of her past and find her real parents. I don't own anything except the plotline and OCs.
1. We're on our own now

Chapter 1 we're on Our Own Now

(Loxen POV)

It has been at least a week since we came back to our original home, what am I kidding, this was where this entire mess had started from. We've been spending our time waiting for Rose to wake up from her coma. The Spirit Gardens and Spirit Guardians have ceased to exist as well as our Emblems. And have been seeking refuge in the first place we had ever lived, the Castle. Still gloomy as ever, it has always been our home.

"Loxen, dinner's almost ready and Roxel had promised he wouldn't burn it this time," said Rion.

"Thank you Rion," said Loxen.

I turned, gently caressing Rose under her chin, then left joining the others. By others I've meant the other children who were born into Organization XIII except for my savage, out to take over Organization XIII, older twin sister Lauren, who had ceased to exist when we came to the Spirit Gardens. She was the one reason why our parents had forgotten us, why Roxel, Roxie and Rion's cousins had ceased to exist. Lauren was a deceitful, manipulative freak, wanting what she wanted, power.

We basically formed our own organization within Organization XIII, known as the Emblem Guardians Society, or E.G.S. for short, we no longer had our Emblems, but our society still lives on. Rose was special to me; we were the first to have our Emblems and the first to lose them. We were there for each other. Yet though, why does she have to be in a coma now?

Anyway the E.G.S. is comprised of me, son of Larxene, Rose, daughter of Vexen and Marluxia and Maxia, daughter of Saix, as the co-founders, with Xerenia, daughter of Xemnas, Xeleos, son of Xigbar, Kai and Kairyu, twin brother and sister of Demyx and Zexion, Roxel and Roxie, twin brother and sister of Axel and Roxas and Rion, daughter of Roxas and Xion.

I was walking down the bleak hallways. I wondered why did everything have to be stark white, that's when it hit me of how we would make our mark here. Finally after the week of waiting for Rose to wake up, we were deciding on how to leave our mark here, now that this idea came, I started walking a little faster to the dining hall.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I had seen my father cease to exist, yet why would I fall into a coma. My eyes have remained shut, quiet, sleeping. Now, I really don't see how, but waking up doesn't seem right now, but I have to wake up. I've been seeing glimpses of things, my past, my present and what would have been my future. Not only that, but I have been seeing glimpses of this strange boy I do not know. He had pink hair like Marluxia, but Vexen's green eyes. Was he a long lost brother? Then I had awoken.

"I'm not at the Spirit Gardens… I'm in my room… in the Castle that never was," said Rose, "Why am I here?"

Confused at why I was at my old home, I caught an appealing scent. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, how long was I asleep? I found my way to the dining hall, finding everyone in E.G.S. sitting at the table then all eyes were staring at me.

(Normal POV)

Everyone saw that Rose was awake, that was good, seeing her awake, which meant that they could soon leave the horrid place they once called a home. Everyone hugged Rose, glad to see her awake again.

(Loxen POV)

Rose! She's awake; my love is awake at last, and in good time to see how we will leave our mark on this old castle.

"I'm glad to see you awake again Rose," I said.

"I'm glad to see you all. Why are we here and not at the Spirit Gardens?" asked Rose.

"The Spirit Gardens had ceased to exist, as well as the Spirit Guardians," said Xerenia, "which also means our Emblems have ceased to exist as well."

That was when we showed our arms to Rose, barren from any sign that an Emblem had existed.

"We hadn't had any other place to go; the Spirit Gardens were our only sanctuary in other world's people would suspect something is different about us. The Castle had no one within, not a single being, but it had a good supply of things we would need. We've also raided through all the rooms, found their old clothes and Rion was able to remake them into new clothes to disguise us, even using the old cloaks to make bags to hold what we need when we start to going to another world. We are not sure of what to do or where to go next, but we are glad that you are awake," I told Rose glumly.

"Okay I'm ready but where do we go now?" asked Rose.

"No where yet, we still have dinner," said Roxel jokingly.

Finally dinner, I almost forgot since Rose has been awake. When we had our fill we went to the Grey Area to talk about what we would do next. Roxel suggested to blow up the entire Castle; he even knew where Axel kept his secret stash of fireworks. But Xerenia said that if we blew up the Castle, we would be potentially end up destroying the world and end our existence but to take the fireworks since we would never know what we would need. We were lucky Lexaeus' coats were really large and he had so many of them. Which meant that Axel's fireworks stash could be taken along. Xeleos suggested to find embarrassing pictures of everyone and stick them around, but Maxia said that they would have had burned the pictures.

"Since all of these walls are a dark white, why not a game of paintball, and you could use your powers?" I suggested.

"Why not, it would help us train and further our abilities, plus would be fun since we hadn't had a paintball game in a while," said Rose.

"Fine then but every person for themselves, no alliances, it doesn't matter if you get hit, you lose when you quit," said Xerenia.

Everyone agreed to the idea and to start the game in the morning after breakfast. Everyone got their gear and the game lasted for five days, I can't remember the last time we spent days without sleep. We completely covered the entire Castle in brightly colored paint splats. Then, we finally went to bed for at least a day and night, never had we slept so soundly on those uncomfortable beds.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The next day when they were full of energy they separated in pairs to do different tasks so then they could leave this castle as soon as possible.

Rose and Loxen dealt with food, first raiding the Kitchen of Killin' Korn which was obviously misspelled, and that to find some food that would last for enough that was canned and preserved. Within Marluxia's gardens, there were fruit and vegetables growing, which then, Rose froze to last longer.

Xeleos and Xerenia dealt with weaponry and armory. The weapons they could summon was agreed as backup, Xeleos made several swords, battle axes, spears and bows and arrows, built to last longer. Xerenia built shields and armor that would last longer and lightweight to not slow them down.

Kairyu and Roxel dealt with supplies. Roxel already had the fireworks packed. They also had packed a medical kit with a few of Zexion's books from his private library. They also had packed grappling hooks, ropes, matches to hide their powers, scrap metal for repairs and other things they would need.

Maxia and Kai dealt with Munnies. They separated and raided all the rooms and found at least three billion munnies, which all had agreed had to be used sparingly.

Rion and Roxie dealt with clothing. They raided the rooms finding casual clothes as well as the cloaks, and taking curtains, bed sheets and anything made out of cloth that could be made into clothes. Rion made clothes to match everyone's personality and Roxie burned whatever they couldn't use.

This all took roughly a week. They had prepared themselves for anything.


	2. Where to Now?

Chapter 2 Where to now?

(Normal POV)

They had prepared themselves for whatever they would encounter; the only problem is where they would go now. They had everything they need, they could go anywhere, but Rose had one thing on her mind, one intention, to find the pink haired, green eyed boy.

"Loxen can I talk to you alone?" asked Rose.

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Loxen.

"When I was in the coma, you told me that the Spirit Guardians and our Emblems faded away," said Rose, "When Esor had faded away, did she tell you about anyone who we don't know?"

"She told me of one," said Loxen.

"Was it a boy with pink hair like Marluxia and green eyes like Vexen?" asked Rose.

"Yes she did, he was Vexen's actual child, you were adopted, his name was Kale and when he found out the truth, it had killed him," said Loxen.

"But where was he when I've been living with you guys?" asked Rose.

"Esor never told me," said Loxen, "all she ever told me was that only time will tell."

"Thank you anyway," said Rose.

They both left the room, returning to the Grey Area or as how they had redubbed it, the Splattered Area.

* * *

"I'm glad everyone's up, back to waking up early since we lived in the Spirit Gardens," said Xerenia, "we still need to know where we should go."

"It may seem like a silly suggestion but I want to know where Kale breathed his last," said Rose, "I just need to know."

"Who's Kale? Your secret love other than Loxen?" asked Roxel jokingly.

"Seriously Rox, can't you think of anything other than relationships?" asked Kairyu.

"I was just asking Kairy" said Roxel.

"No, Kale is Vexen and Marluxia's actual child, I was adopted. I have no clue of which world I was born at or who my birth parents are. I just need to know who they were. The only problem is I don't know who they are or were or where they lived," said Rose.

"Don't worry," said Loxen, "We'll find them together."

"But what if we can't find them or any trace of them?" questioned Rose, "Then what could we do."

"We have each other," said Xeleos.

"And nothing's going to separate us," said Rion.


	3. the Tome to the Worlds

Chapter 3 the Tome to the Worlds

(Rose POV)

I was glad to hear them say that because now we are what each other have, no other families or friends. But still unwary of where to go now, I left the Splattered Area to the Library of Lifeless Learning and went into Zexion's private library. Within, I found the most prized book in this world that none of the others have found, the Tome to the Worlds. To even find it was hard, but decoding Zexion's code was a bit of a challenge. I was lucky that we had agreed to stay until we get here until we get a lead of where Kale had lived but it could have been at least years, and I had found the key that would only make it be months to find a lead.

I had spent countless days in my old room my work now poured over the Tome to the Worlds. Loxen came in to bring in meals but I had barely deciphered much of the Tome. But I soon was able to understand most of the Tome. Spoken in riddles and rhymes, and I decided to search Zexion's room more thoroughly. Then within the flooring between his bed and bookshelf like it said in the Tome "Twixt resting and reading, cards to found, to lend or to lead, betwixt the round.", I found a round opening within were strange cards made of gold and silver with jewels embedded. Also within the opening, there was a note written in Zexion's code and handwriting. I had found out they were the Speed Cards, special cards Zexion had created to travel to worlds without using a Keyblade Gliders or the Corridors of Darkness. But how to use them wasn't in my knowing.

No matter how many times I had tried the incantations to summon the Speed Portals, they never worked out. I had to figure this myself, I never knew of my past until now. I couldn't get any help from Vexen for I had seen him, the one who truly raised me since I was adopted, ceased to exist. That was when it clicked me, what if Vexen's somebody, Even, could be of some help. That was when I left my room, hoping to find Xerenia, who basically was dealing with the C.O.D.s and which worlds we could go while we are staying here.

* * *

(Xerenia's POV)

I couldn't believe Rose was out of her room, recently, she barely left her room over a book that I couldn't tell what she was up to. It was amazing her to see her in action since her coma, it was uncertain if she was if you want to say "stable" but I am certain that she would make it. Whenever I was in her room, I could never tell if she was reading the book, if she was asleep or if she was unconscious again until I had gently shook her on her shoulder asking her if she was awake which normally ended up with her awaking quickly or her answering in surprise. Now I am seeing her out of her room coming toward me. Yet though ever since we came back from the Spirit Gardens, we've all started to change, I was the first to feel this change. My eyes had changed colors from a golden yellow to a midnight blue; my hair had gained silvery blue streaks. Xeleos also had his change, his silvery streaks had changed into silvery blue streaks and his eyes had changed from the golden yellow to a brilliant sea green. I was surprised to see him and I thought that change was always bad when I had changed but when he had faced his change, he stopped his trouble making and even took his bang and took it out of his face. But Rose out of all of us hasn't faced the change yet and now I am uncertain of what she is doing now.

"Xerenia, could you possibly summon a C.O.D. to Radiant Garden?" asked Rose.

"Why ever do you ask Rose?" I questioned to her.

"I have been wondering about my past and where I came from," she had explained, "Vexen was the one who had taken me here and raised me, if I am right then memories from a Nobodies life would be still in the Somebody that the Nobody came from. Since I had seen that Vexen had remembered me when he was fading away, then it would mean that Even could help me."

"I see your perseverance Rose, I would love to help you but it would be to consuming," I had told her, "you see, our C.O.D.s ability is wearing away, we had given up on relying on the darkness. Even a simple C.O.D. could be misleading unless if there was another way young keyblade wielder."

"Thank you though Xerenia," Rose said and she had left back to her room.

(Rose POV)

It was worth the try though, how could I be able to see Even, then what would I do, I could be stuck in Radiant Garden if I use the C.O.D. and I haven't tapped into how to use the keyblade gliders and Radiant Garden wasn't a sleeping world. This next meeting was going to be our last here because of my idea. I haven't really gotten the hang of the Speed Cards but it was worth the try. I've been testing them from getting to one place of the castle to another and I could be ready to try world jumping now. I had learned the incantations were in Zexion's code and when I did it the Speed Portal had opened up; leading me to the exact place I had wanted to go.


	4. the Change and Speed Portals

Chapter 4 the Change and Speed Portals

(Normal POV)

Ever since everyone had been at the Castle that never was almost everyone has been facing the change. Each change was different and made them unique from when they had lived in Organization XIII.

Xerenia was the first, her bright golden eyes shaded into a deep, mysterious midnight blue and her raven black hair had gained a single silvery blue streak. She had also gained a bit of a caring nature.

Xeleos was second; his bright green eyes had colored to a shining sea green. His silver streaks had faded into silvery blue and his trouble making days had ended.

Rose had recently faced the change. Her eyes had shaded to a cerulean blue and in her hair gained two icy blue streaks of hair on the side of her forehead.

Kairyu's eyes had became an ivory green color, she had started taking her pale blue bangs out of her face showing her brilliant eyes. Kairyu became more outgoing towards her friends.

Kai had gained two sea blue streaks in his hair on the side of his forehead and soon learned to play instruments as well.

Maxia's puppy ears had transformed into silvery blue adult wolf ears. Her golden eyes became pale grey eyes. Her midnight blue hair had gained silvery blue streaks.

Roxel had lost his teardrop tattoos, his eyes becoming a jade green. His hair color had swapped, from starting blond to flaming red to starting from scarlet red to golden blond.

Roxie's hair which had red tips lost the tips. Her blond hair became a stunning golden blond. She had a bang that went from the right to left that was a fiery scarlet red.

Loxen's pale, lifeless eyes became bright sky blue eyes. And a lightning blue streak in the exact shape of a lightning bolt appeared in his hair on the left side.

Rion's blue eyes became cerulean blue. She lost the golden blond tips which became a golden blond streak of hair on the right side of her forehead. Also, her keyblade, Key to the Memories changed to Golden Memories, golden shaft and golden wayfinder-shaped guard. The key was in the shape of a shard of memories with a golden vine curling up onto the memory. The keychain was in the shape of some Sea-Salt Ice cream

The change was different for them, yet they were glad that they did for it made them different, unique from their old life.

They had also had began to rely less on the darkness which simmered down into a small shadow within their soul. But relying less on the darkness paid a price on them, they had began to lose their ability to summon or use the C.O.D.s and the keyblade wielders, Roxel, Roxie, Rion and Rose, hadn't really gotten the hang of using the keyblade gliders and they weren't sure if the keyblade gliders would work with non-keyblade wielders.

* * *

(Rose POV)

We have been basically stuck in this world. It was until I had found the Tome to the Worlds was when I was starting to believe of a new way to travel between worlds. Truly Zexion's writing style was what had amazed me. Riddles that could be solved easily one way or another. He didn't even try to change into different languages, it was all in English.

Without the Tome to the Worlds, the Speed Cards would have still have been hidden, possibly for eternities. But to use them was a challenge, I never even had heard of Speed Cards. I've heard of Entercards but never Speed Cards.

Speed Cards had special jewels embedded in certain areas that would glow when an incantation was spoken; little did I know it was in Zexion's code. Now I had found a way to leave this horrid world we once called a home.

(Normal POV)

Everyone was in the Round Room carrying their bags, with Kai and Kairyu's help, the bags were made to feel lighter than it was. The Speed Cards were arranged in the pattern depicted in the Tome to the Worlds.

"Betwixt here and another, towards a different world from the World that never was to Radiant Garden" I said and with that, the Speed Portal had opened up, "hurry now, it won't fade away unless if I enter the portal. So you all must hurry."

We all made it into the portal and we found ourselves in Radiant Garden. We had to readjust our eyes since we were in the Castle surrounded by night, but it was easy. We then found someone who looked familiar. Zexion?


	5. Kai? Kairyu?

Chapter 5 Kai? Kairyu?

(Ienzo POV)

I finally had been returned as a Somebody. I was once VI in Organization XIII, my name even rearranged with an 'x' in it, becoming Zexion. But now I'm back who I was, I was once again Ienzo. Life was different now, my love when I was a Nobody, Demyx, had found me as a Somebody named Myde. Now he to lives in Radiant Garden, and works by himself for a living, giving music lessons on many instruments and selling them. His store was Myde's Lessons and Instruments. I'm actually glad that he can now pull it together for himself. As for me, I've been living in the same place where Ansem the Wise raised me along with Dilan, Even and Aeleus.

Today was a normal day; I spent the afternoon with Myde. As I was walking home, I see this flash of light which was familiar, I couldn't really say what. From my Nobody life? Then I see ten teenagers appear out of the light. Why did they look familiar?

(Rose POV)

I couldn't believe that it had actually worked but if I could find Zexion, then I could thank him.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Xerenia.

"Looks like, we are all here and there are no major injuries," said Xeleos.

"At least everyone and everything is here," I told everyone, "there is no reason to go back to the Castle."

"Alright, let's celebrate by firing fireworks," said Roxel.

"No Rox," said Kairyu, "just save them, we'll never know when we need them."

(Ienzo POV)

That girl just spoken; she looked familiar, yet how, I can't really remember. Could it be Kairyu? Would that mean Kai is here to?

"Kairyu, could that be you?" I asked, "You probably don't recognize me."

* * *

(Kairyu POV)

When I had heard my name, I turned around as well as everyone else seeing a silvery blue haired person who had aqua colored eyes but I really couldn't tell since his bang covered his right eye. Could it be Zexion?

"Dad, is it you?" Kai asked, believing it was Zexion.

"You could say," he said, "if you know my name of course."

"Zexion," said Kai.

"Close," he said, "just take out the x and find an anagram."

"Just take out the x and find an anagram," said Rose, "could your name be Ienzo?"

"Why yes Rose," said Ienzo, "it is great to see you all again."

"But how?" asked Loxen, "we were told when we had to leave, and my sister was forced to cease to exist, we would have been forgotten."

"Yes Loxen, but that was when I and all your other superiors in Organization XIII were Nobodies," said Ienzo, "when we were to fade out of existence, every memory that was forgotten comes back. And we remember that when we return as Somebodies."

"So that's why," said Kairyu, "it's great to see you again dad, is Demyx's Sombody here to?"

"Oh you mean Myde," said Ienzo, "yes Myde is here, I think it would be a great surprise for him to see you all again."

(Ienzo POV)

As we were walking to Myde's Lessons and Instruments, Rose was coming up as if she had wanted to tell me something.

"Ienzo, when you were Zexion, did you ever make a book called the Tome to the Worlds?" Rose asked.

"Yes I did, I was going to go back to the Castle to get it but I never really could," I told her.

"Did you create the Speed Cards and left a hint in the Tome?" she had asked.

"Yes I did," I responded, "Did you find them and used them to get here?"

"Yes we did," said Rose, "how you created them amazed me. I just wanted to thank you for creating them; otherwise, we would have been stuck in the World that never was for the rest of our lives."

We were arriving at Myde's Lessons and Instruments. I knew he didn't have any lessons to teach now, which was good for this surprise.

* * *

(Myde POV)

It was a normal afternoon after Ienzo's daily visit. It was normal, no customers yet and my back was turned from the door and I was polishing the case that held my old sitar from when I was in Organization XIII. Then I heard the bells over the door ring.

"Welcome to Myde's Lessons and Instruments here to help you learn to play a musical instrument or to get the best musical instrument you could get here how may I help you today?" I said, the usual regular routine, I turn around to see Ienzo back with eight teens behind him, "Hey Ienzo, what happened today, do you have to babysit eight teens or did you adopt them all?"

"I think these two could possibly belong to you?" said Ienzo with concern, two more entering. Kai! Kairyu!

"Okay it was a joke," I told Ienzo, "I was just joking I could never forget my two favorite kids."

"Dad, we're your only two kids," Kairyu told me.

"Yeah, but when we were in Organization XIII, we had to take care of all you guys," I told Kairyu, "so technically, you are my two favorite out of the ten."

(Normal POV)

The rest of the day went with them catching up in Myde's Instruments and Lessons. Both Myde and Ienzo the E.G.S. could stay at either of their places. But eventually, they agreed to stay with Ienzo because of the need of "space". When they entered their room, which was basically a big room which lead to smaller bedrooms. Rose was leaving the room to the garden when she faced Even.


	6. It's good to see you again

Chapter 6 it's good to see you again

(Even POV)

I was walking through the castle in Radiant Garden, looking for Ienzo, when I saw the door open for expected guests. But to my knowledge, I knew we didn't have any expected guests. That was until I saw who was coming out of that room.

"Rose is that really you?" I asked her.

"Dad, you remembered!" Rose said excitedly, hugging me as if we had lost each other. But what can I say, I raised her most of her life.

"It's great to see you to my dear Rose," I told her.

"Dad I know you aren't really my dad," she told me, how did she know? "I found out I was adopted."

"What's the difference? You're still my daughter," I told her.

"I want to know, where your actual son is and where was I from," she told me.

I have to tell her now, it would have happened sooner or later.

"Do you remember the world that Ammy was from?" I asked her.

"Do you mean Nippon?" she asked in response.

"Yes you were from Nippon, but I am not sure where Kale is now," I told her.

"Thank you father," Rose said.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I finally had a lead of where Kale was. But to have everyone leave here could be certain it wouldn't be much of a help. But if I could do this alone, then I could find the truth of myself. But how to explain it to them? I couldn't just do this by myself. From Ienzo I learned how to make the Speed Cards. I tested my remake of the Speed Cards which worked out as well as the original ones. I just couldn't bear to tell them that I was going to leave.

That night, I left my room and on the table of the main part of this room, I left on the table the Speed Cards I made with a note as well as a simplified copy of the Tome to the Worlds I made in case if I needed to take the Tome to the Worlds. And at the balcony, with a bag with clothes, some food and around five thousand munny, I placed the Speed Cards in the patten.

"Betwixt here and another, towards a different world from Radiant Garden to Nippon," I said and with that, the Speed Portal had opened up, before I entered the portal looking back at what I was going to leave behind, "I'm sorry everyone that I have to leave but I just need to know. Good bye my friends"

Then I entered the Speed Portal alone, as I walked through, I heard it closing in behind me. Then I wouldn't return to Radiant Garden until I found the truth of who I was.


	7. She Left

Chapter 7 she left

(Loxen POV)

I woke up thinking it was a usual morning, slept in since it was a Saturday but when I left my bedroom, I saw everyone else was sitting in the couches whispering. Where was Rose?

"Morning guys," I said, "What's going on?"

"You should read this," said Xeleos, handing me a note. I thought it would be a normal note of what we should do until I recognized it was in Rose's handwriting.

_Dear everyone,_

_ I should have told you guys in person but I couldn't bear to tell you. But I had found a lead of where Kale could have been. I've used the Speed Portal to get there but I can't tell you which world I went to, but I need to do this alone. Don't worry about me because I'll be fine on my own. See you again soon._

_Your friend,_

_Rose_

I couldn't believe Rose would have left. But she said she would be fine. I just have to trust her judgment.


	8. Who is she?

Chapter 8 who is she?

(Aliac POV)

I've been living here most my life, my parents have abandoned me, I've changed my name so they would never find me. Here I've been marked different no matter if it was for fun or to remind me that I was different. I'm 15 years old, I have pink hair that I didn't dye to change the color and I have luminous emerald green eyes. The names Aliac, although my name use to be Kale but I changed it. I was living in Nippon with the Moon Tribe on the Celestial Plain.

"Kale, we have to get back to the Celestial Plain," said a girl. Her name was Celeste; she was the only one who wouldn't tease me when we were young as well as others and was related to Ammy.

"Besides, everyone would be mad at us if we come home after curfew," said Luna, a member of the Moon Tribe.

"I've told you already, it's not Kale anymore its Aliac," I told them.

"Well whether you are Kale or Aliac, you're still my buddy," said Kiel, my only friend in the Moon Tribe who is a guy and doesn't ever tease me.

"I know but I'll still be teased at about being different," I told them.

"Well, I've always thought that being different was a good thing," said Aura, a member of the Moon Tribe who was born with silvery blue hair, I could say I have a slight crush on her though, "but for you, being different is what is stopping you."

"You guys can go ahead and start the ship, I'll join you later," I told them.

* * *

They had agreed to it, I was sitting over a ledge overlooking Wep'keer I was about to get up and leave, but something I saw interested me. It was a flash of light, when it left, what was in its place was a girl. Someone could easily mistake her for one of the members of the Moon Tribe, but I knew she wasn't. Yet when light faded away, she looked around, how could she stand this cold in a tee-shirt and skirt? Then I saw her faint, I went closer to her, she seemed exhausted. I picked her up gently as well as her stuff and took her back to the ship to take her back to the Moon Tribe.

"Jeez Aliac, why would you bring a girl back with her if she's dead?" asked Kiel.

"She's unconscious and she could have died," I told him.

"Whatever, let's go home," said Kiel.

When we got back to the Celestial Plain, Ammy was there to see our arrival. But she seemed surprised at the girl I had found as if she had known her.

* * *

(Ammy POV)

I couldn't believe it, Rose was here, but she wasn't in her cloak. Would that have meant that Organization XIII ceased to exist? But she doesn't seem like she will not wake up.

"Aliac, take Rose to a room where a healer can tend to her," I told Kale, why did he change his name.

"Great Ammy, how do you know her?" Aliac asked.

"When I had disappeared from the Celestial Plain, she was one of the many people I had met," I told him.

With that, Aliac took Rose to a healer, who tended to her.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I never thought this would have happened. If I knew that I would pass out I would have waited till early in the morning before sunrise. But some of the others might have been early risers. But my decision was to find Kale alone. So far, progress is a zero. But I am positive I had landed somewhere in Nippon.


	9. Reawaken

Chapter 9 Reawaken

(Aliac POV)

It's been strange since this girl who Ammy claimed to know came. All I know is her name is Rose and she isn't from the Moon Tribe. Yet though why does she look like she's from the Moon Tribe then? Her golden blond hair, despite the icy blue streaks, resembled the Moon Tribe very close.

Even before she came, I've been having weird dreams. She was in it as well as two others. She was in this odd white cloak while the other two, who I'm presuming are older than her, were in the same odd cloaks but were black. I somehow had oddly resembled the older two. I had the pink haired one's hair color and style, while I had the blond one's eyes. I could see them talking but could never hear a single thing they muttered. Then I saw her being hugged by the blond haired one, her father? Could they be her parents even though they were both male? Yet though, I resemble them as well.

I've wanted to ask Rose questions but she's still asleep. Then when I was about to leave the room, I heard her stirring.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I'm not certain how long I have been out cold, but when I woke up, I seemed to be nowhere near Nippon.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around seeing a boy, around my age. He looked like the boy from my dreams, "Are you Kale?"

"Huh, how do you know my name?" he asked, "besides its Aliac now."

"Aliac huh, it's a nice name," I said, "I guess I could tell because that you easily resemble Vexen and Marluxia."

"Who are Vexen and Marluxia?" Aliac asked.

"How should I explained it," I said, "well to start with, I've been living the life you would have had been living and you've been living the life I would have been living. To easily say it, we've been switched after we were born. Vexen and Marluxia were Nobodies, beings who have lost their heart but still exist, and well, they were your birth parents who had raised me. But they had returned to their lives where they have their hearts again."

"If they still live then why did you come here?" Aliac asked, so persistent like Vexen.

"I wanted to know who were my birth parents," I told him, "I would assume they were the ones who raised you."

"You mean Sugawara?" Aliac asked, "You remind me so much of him. He was your dad, I know it would be nice to meet him but he died. I'm sorry Rose."

"Do you think I could stay here though?" I asked, "How I got here took most of my strength which I would lose again if I tried to go home."

"Sure, but you would have to ask the council first though," said Aliac, "They might be suspicious of foreign people who seek shelter."

With that in mind, Aliac guided me to the council where I was to ask if I could stay here. I was guessing the head of the council was Lin Wei since she was the one who I was guessing in charge of the council.** (A/N: I came up with the name to sound somewhat like a name you would normally find in Okami or Okamiden. So, more random names are going to come up again in a later chapter.)**

"What do you want dear Lotus? Why have you returned?" Lin Wei asked me, "If you knew the rule, once you leave for a new life far away from the Celestial Plain, then you could never return."

"I want to stay here for a while until I regain my strength and can leave," I told her, "besides if you need to know, my name is Rose."

"No! The rule is there for a reason, there are many things that someone could hide," said Lin Wei.

"Fine, but judge me, judge me now for whom I am alone, not from the past, or am I unfit to return to the Moon Tribe?" I asked.

"Fine then, you may stay and be judged, until then, you will stay with Aura," Lin Wei said.

* * *

(Aliac POV)

I was waiting for Rose to leave the council room, when I saw her leave; she had a bit of a discouraged look.

"Is everything okay Rose?" I asked her.

"I guess if you say being judged to stay for a while is a good thing, then yes, everything is okay," Rose told me.

We were walking back to my estate if you could say, since my foster dad, Sugawara died, he left the estate with me. Bummer since it is empty almost every day.

"Wait, who's Aura?" asked Rose, "Lin Wei said I had to stay with her, him whoever this Aura person is."

"Aura, oh she lives in the estate with me," I told her.

"Your married?!" she asked with a surprise.

"No I'm not married, yet," I told her, "Look Aura is my best friend. She is living in the estate with me because her parents had disowned her three years ago when she was eleven, right before her birthday even. It was a great heart break for her; luckily this estate had a lot of rooms so she could stay here."

"Aliac if it counts to be related by the person who raised you, would that mean that we are siblings?" she had asked.

"I guess so, I mean I've always wanted a brother or sister," I told her, "Anyway, what else happened?"

"Well Lin Wei called me dear Lotus, I don't know why though," Rose told me.

"Rose, you need to come to the library in the estate first, I think you need to know," I told her.

We went to the library at the estate; inside I found the book she needed to read.

* * *

(Rose POV)

"Rose I think you should read this," Aliac said, handing me the book.

"_The Tale of the Lotus_," I read the title, "Why should I read this?"

"I think it would tell you of your truth," Aliac told me then left the library.

I might as well just read it, there I saw this note:

_Dear Lotus or what your name would be now,_

_ If you are reading the book, then you came back, the reason you had to leave was written in a legend. I hope you would understand your past more now my dear._

_Your Father,_

_Sugawara_


	10. The Tale of the Lotus

Chapter 10 the Tale of the Lotus

**(A/N: Yep going into Rose's past now! This would possibly explain a few cliffhangers)**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Rose began to read the Tale of the Lotus. This is the tale told of long lost Lotus.

* * *

_Long ago, more really a decade ago, in the Moon Tribe, Sugawara waited for the birth of his child from Savannah, who was waiting for the child to come. Suddenly, he had gotten a letter from an old friend of his asking for a visit. Not knowing that the baby came right when he had gotten the letter, he decided to send a reply that he would come when both Savannah and his child were ready._

_ Three weeks later, Sugawara and Savannah came with their newborn daughter, having Sugawara's hair and Savannah bright blue eyes, naming her Lotus. Uncertain of why Sugawara's friend wanted to see him so urgently, they made it to Wep'keer._

_ "Vexen my friend, why the rush?" Sugawara asked._

_ "You know how I've always liked to experiment," Vexen said, "this time I was able to have a man give birth to a child, only problem is, he is in need of attention which I cannot give and my partner will not help me at all."_

_ "I see, Savannah and I just had our child as well, she is well though, although I would have hoped for a son, but I'm glad Great Ammy has granted me the gift of a child," Sugawara said, "maybe it was destined that we were to have kids."_

_ "Yes though, it seems that I could get enough time to take care of Kale though," Vexen said glumly._

_ "There may be a way," Sugawara said, "Savannah wouldn't mind but what if I could care for Kale while you could take care of Lotus? Then you would know what parenthood is like."_

_ "It may work," said Vexen._

_ With that, Lotus left the Moon Tribe never knowing her true bloodlines. Forever a traitor..._

* * *

(Rose POV)

"Forever a traitor," I repeated myself, "Would that have been what that had meant?"

I was confused, I now know who my birth parents were, the reason why I had to live with Organization XIII, I had sacrificed my life at the Moon Tribe. Yet why was I considered a traitor.


	11. Not one of us

Chapter 11 Not one of us

(Why did I do it? for fun! oh and just for a heads up, lots of random names made up.)

(Aliac POV)

It has been at least three weeks since I found my "sister", Rose, the lost Lotus. Yet though today everyone had to come to the Council Meeting. Rose soon was able to get along with my friends as well, especially Aura. What could I say, Aura could get along with anyone, but get on her bad side, and you wish you never did.

"Morning Aura, where's Rose?" I asked her.

"Council Meeting, was taken when she woke up. I wonder what that was about," Aura said, not looking up from her breakfast.

"I forgot, she hasn't been judged yet," I said remembering, "I hope she is innocent."

"Well, we have to go, just eat your breakfast on the way," Aura said handing me my rice cake.

We were rushing to the meeting, I was trying to eat my breakfast and we arrived, a little late though.

* * *

"Lotus, daughter of Sugawara and Savannah whom now are deceased," Lin Wei started, "you had abandoned the Moon Tribe almost fifteen years ago, and now you come back to be judged to stay. I pass my judgment now. You are to be exiled!"

"No," Aura and I whispered so no one could hear.

(Rose POV)

"Deception," sang Li.

"Disgrace," sang Lo Lung.

"Evil is plain as the look on her face," sang Lin Wei.

That was when I knew I had to escape. I had my Speed Cards with me, if I could get as far away from here as possible, then I could use them to escape.

"Deception," sang Khan.

"An Outrage," sang Lin.

"Disgrace," sang Fao Lao.

"For shame," sang Fina.

"You know these traitorous types," sang Lewa

"She asked for trouble the moment she came," sang Lin Wei

I never wanted to cause trouble; I just wanted to go home. I should have just stayed with my friends.

"See you later you little traitor," they all sang except for Aura and Aliac.

"Deception," sang Khan.

"An Outrage," sang Lin.

"Return to your exile," sang Foorao

"Disgrace," sang Fao Lao.

"For shame," sang Fina.

"Traitor return to you kind," sang Tsuza

"She asked for trouble the moment she came," sang Lin Wei

"See you later you little traitor," sang Luno and Laura.

I know where I'm not wanted now. I was close to the edge of the Celestial Plain if I could sky dive down, then I could use the Speed Cards.

"Born in Light" sang a Moon Tribe warrior.

"Raised in Dark," sang another.

"Chose to defy her fate," the both sang.

"Let her run, let her live but do not forget what we cannot forgive," sang Lin Wei

"She is not one of us, she has never been one of us, she was never a part of us, not our Kind," they all sang except for Aliac and Aura.

"Someone once left us, now she has returned, but we know what she has done and we know she will never be one, of us," sang Lin Wei.

"She is not one of us," sang Lotus, another girl given the name.

"Deception," sang Cora.

"Disgrace," sang Lotus.

I had turned around faced everyone and their hurtful words.

"Deception," sang Cora.

"Disgrace," sang Lotus.

Seeing they will never accept me, with my Speed Cards in my pocket, I leapt off the edge, somersaulted to catch some air and allowed myself to plummet down streamline, eyes closed. I was leaving the Moon Tribe by force.

"Deception," sang Lotus. **(A/N: I sort of messed it up. I first used the lyrics I found on Lion King Wikia but fixed it later on and somewhat made it work out for Rose's situation.)**

* * *

(Aliac POV)

I couldn't believe it, why would Rose be exiled from the Moon Tribe? True she had lived within the darkness, but is full of light and has brought joy to the younger kids. I envy them, they are told she would be gone for a while when they don't know she was exiled. Lotus was over looking at the edge seeing it until the moment that Rose seemed to disappear; she turned around walking towards me.

I could tell the difference between Lotus and Rose by their eyes. Lotus' eyes are cold black eyes, showing no warmth; whereas Rose's eyes are a bright cerulean blue showing light within.

"Come on Kale, let's go have dinner to celebrate the exile of that horrid girl," Lotus said. True her name meant that she was as beautiful as a lotus flower itself, but her cruel words were like venom to my ears.

"Why would he want to celebrate Rose's exile?" Aura asked, now looking over the ledge as if she was going to follow Rose.

"Why you ask? She never belonged here, she was an outsider after all," Lotus said.

"No, I was the outsider, yet I belong here, she sacrificed what a life she could have had so then I would live. Aura's right I wouldn't want to celebrate Rose's exile. Rose was my sister after all," I told Lotus.

"Well it looks like you have to choose now, the beautiful me or that stubborn Aura," Lotus said. Luna and Kiel just came because they chose to skip the meeting.

"I choose Aura," I said walking towards her, "Luna, Kiel, I always said I wanted to do something with the estate. I guess I never will because Luna, Kiel, I've always felt you two were meant for each other. You two could have the estate."

When I looked into Aura's eyes seeing she was grateful of me, seeing how much I was sacrificing, my estate and my friends. We held each other's hands, closed our eyes and jumped off, following Rose in her path. I know I made the right choice.


	12. Tears at my Father's Grave

Chapter 12 Tears at my Father's Grave

(Rose POV)

I guess free falling wasn't the best idea, when I landed, I found myself at my father, Sugawara's grave. I was still unsure of where to go now, so I went behind his grave and allowed myself to cry. I was lucky; no one was around to see me, not even Loxen. I miss them all, I couldn't believe why I left in the first place.

"My dear Rose, why would you be crying now?" a voice asked, when I looked I saw Vexen's spirit.

"Father?" I asked.

"Sugawara you should come to see her now," Vexen's spirit said, materializing as well as who I presumed to be Sugawara's spirit as well.

"Why would you be crying? You have lived a life no other member in the Moon Tribe has ever lived," said Sugawara.

"I wanted to go to the Moon Tribe to find Kale, or now as he is called as Aliac. I found the Tale of the Lotus, in the end it said that I was a traitor, yet I don't know why," I told them.

"My dear Rose they believed you were a traitor since you left the light to live in the darkness," said Vexen, "In the library in the Castle that never was, there was our rendition of the Tale of the Lotus, known as _the Lost Son and the Rose_, where we see you as a hero, sacrificing living in the light to live in the darkness."

"Sugawara, Vexen, I guess I want to say thank you, for being there for me, no matter if you were there or not," I said as Sugawara was wiping away my tears.

"Your welcome my dear Rose," they said and disappeared.

* * *

(Aura POV)

Rose was always there for me, she knew what it was like being different, and she was like a sister to me, even if we weren't blood related. I felt that she would have to leave, which meant that the Celestial Plain wouldn't be the same as what it was when Rose was there. I was glad Aliac came along, I always liked him.

"Aura, I just want to say something if we never find Rose or if we are exiled as well," Aliac said.

"What?" I asked.

"I… love you," he said and my heart leapt.

"I love you to," I told him.

Believing that was amazing, we both survived and found Rose. But I had this feeling we were being followed by someone.

"Rose, your okay," I said, before we went any closer to her a figure jumped in front of us, Lotus.

"My, my," Lotus said, "you left the Moon Tribe for her, why if I destroy her, you would have to come back."

"Over my dead body," Aliac said.

"That can be arranged," said Lotus.

Lotus was lunging towards Aliac with her celestial sword, mine as well as Aliac's were drawn as well.

"No, you won't hurt my brother or my friend," Rose said.

Rose summoned a weapon, a sort of key sword thing I think, and then did something I could never imagined by someone other than the 13 Brush gods and goddesses.

"Triple Blizzara," Rose said, out came three freezing spheres, all aimed at Lotus.

Lotus never learned evasive maneuvers and was forever frozen in the ice.

* * *

(Rose POV)

"Wow, I could never expect something like that," Aura said.

"You wield a keyblade? I thought it was rare," Aliac said.

"Yes I wield a keyblade, this one's known as Rose Frost, but how do you know about keyblades Aliac?" I asked.

"Because I wield one too," Aliac said, "Mine's known as Destinies Entwined."

With that he summoned his, the key was like Ammy's Solar Flare; the shaft was made of jade surrounded by an icy breeze flow like mine, except without the rose petals. The guard was like a wayfinder, first a cerulean blue to a rosy pink. The keychain was in the shape of crystal with what looked like a moonstone inside.

"That's amazing Aliac," I said, "I guess I should go home then."

"Wait let us come with you," Aura and Aliac said.

"Sure, everyone would get to meet you and I could say that this journey was worth it," I said.

"Where are we going?" Aliac asked, "And how are we getting there?"

"We're going to Radiant Garden, that's where my friends are residing now, getting there will be easy since we'll be using the Speed Cards. Just remember to enter the Speed Portal before I do okay."

"Okay," Aura and Aliac said.

* * *

(Aliac POV)

I was confused of Rose meant, she brought out silver and gold cards with jewels within them. Rose was leading us as far away from Lotus, towards North Ryoshima Coast where no one was. She laid the Speed Cards in a certain pattern.

"Betwixt here and another, towards a different world from Nippon to Radiant Garden," Rose said and the Speed Portal had opened.

The three of us rushed into the Speed Portal, Rose behind me and Aura, when the three of us had entered. The Portal closed behind; when the Portal had disappeared where we were outside a particular castle that Rose seemed to know.


	13. She Returned

Chapter 13 She Returned

(Loxen POV)

It has been at least three months since Rose left. Within those three months, before Rose came back, I found out Lauren was still alive. It was when Even had a request for me.

* * *

"Loxen, I was wondering if you could pick up my roses for me," Even told me.

"I could do it," I told him, "Which shop is it?"

"Lumaria's Floral Arrangements," Even told me, "it is the flower shop that Marluxia's Somebody, Lumaria, runs."

"Okay, I'll tell him, that Even sent me," I told him.

"No just say that Vexen sent you," Even told me.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

I guess I could find my way; Lumaria's Floral Arrangements was close to Myde's Lessons and Instruments. I entered the shop; there was a slight chime from bells near the door that chimed when the door opened. I smelled the aroma of the lovely flowers, I could see why Rose kept the flowers she got from Marluxia for her birthday.

"Welcome to Lumaria's Floral Arrangements, how may I help you," a girl had said, her voice was close to familiar, "Loxen, is it you?"

I got a good glimpse of her when I saw who she was, "Lauren, is that you?" I asked, "Don't start dominating people again."

"Yeah it's me, don't worry, when I saw my existence end, I saw what I was going to do to people, by the way, its Laura now," Laura said, "by the way; may I help you in any way?"

"May I speak to Lumaria?" I asked.

"Lumaria, someone requests for you," Laura said.

"Okay," Lumaria said, coming out, "Loxen it has been a while."

"Vexen sent me to pick up his roses," I said.

"Okay, here they are," Lumaria said, handing me two beautiful vases, one with roses, and the other with roses and tiger lilies, "the extra one is for Rose okay."

"Laura, do you want to come to live with everyone else in the Radiant Garden Castle?" I asked her, "I also need help with the other vase."

Laura gave Lumaria a questioning look and he said, "Go ahead, I can always run this shop by myself."

"Thank you Lumaria," Laura said.

Laura came and helped me carried the vase full of roses, while I carried the vase full of roses and tiger lilies. We passed by what we guessed was Larxene's shop, Lightning Boutique.

"We can go to visit mom later," Laura said as we came to the castle.

* * *

When we went inside the castle we saw what was going on, there were party decorations set up all over. They all saw Laura but were relieved by the peaceful look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Ah it's nice to see you again Lauren," said Ienzo, "I believe that Rose will finally come back. The Speed Cards she used are somewhat linked to me so then I would have known when she uses them and where she would go. Now I am certain that she is coming home."

"That's amazing; I haven't seen Rose since," said Laura, "Besides, name's Laura."

Laura soon was levitating in the air, a glow came from her. The darkness within her left her, and disappeared into thin air. Her eyes began to glow; the icy electric blue had warmed up to a bright electric blue. The split-antennae like strands lengthen, the split parts joined together, flowing down and turned into an electric blue. Even an electric blue lightning bolt appeared in her hair, on the right side of her forehead. When she floated down, she saw her change, and was really glad of it.

"Now I can really forget my Nobody life," Laura said.

Everyone finished with the preparations, and Maxia's wolf ears picked up a sound, "I caught Rose's scent as well as two others, they're going to come in soon."

With that everyone went and hid, waiting for the doors to open.


	14. Returning Home

Chapter 14 Returning Home

(Aliac POV)

I can't believe I would see my true father again. All I've ever seen him where in memories and visions, now I can see him face to face. By the look on Rose's face, I could tell she was glad to be back.

"It's not long now, is it?" Aura asked.

"No, this is my home, and now is yours as well," said Rose.

We all entered the castle; Rose was leading us inside pitch-black darkness.

(Rose POV)

Something's wrong, it would never be as dark as the darkness in this place, I readily summoned Rose Frost, Aliac followed, summoning Destinies Entwined and Aura drew out her Celestial Sword.

(Loxen POV)

We turned on the lights again, everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" we all said.

"I can't believe you would do this," Rose said, "How did you know we would be coming?"

"Yeah, the Speed Cards that were created by me were linked to me," Ienzo said, "Besides who are those two."

"I would like to know to as well as where you went," Even said.

* * *

(Aliac POV)

"Well, you know how you told me Kale was living in Nippon? Well I went there using Speed Cards. I found him; he changed his name to Aliac. I would have stayed in with the Moon Tribe a little longer but they had exiled me. Well, Aliac's girlfriend, Aura, wanted to tag along and Aliac came choosing to give up his life in the Celestial Plain. Then, there was one Moon Tribe member, Lotus, wanted me destroyed. I had to summon Rose Frost and used a Triple Blizzara spell on her and she is frozen." Rose said, "They wanted to come along, and I had found out that Aliac could wield the keyblade, Destinies Entwined. Would it be okay if Aura and Aliac could stay?"

"I wouldn't see why not, after all, I have a lot to catch up with my son," Even said.

"I missed you dad," I told him.


	15. Marriage?

Chapter 15 Marriage?!

(Rose POV)

It had been at least three days when this whole thing started. I was enjoying my breakfast when Aura walked in, and started making her breakfast. Then Aliac came in, holding something in his pocket and was walking towards Aura.

"Aura, do you remember that Moon Tribe tradition?" Aliac asked.

"Which one? The one where we all dress up as demons and play hide and not be killed and Ammy looks for us or the marriage one where one Moon Tribe member chooses another member to live with for as long as they could live together?" Aura asked

"You could guess but, since we both had confessed our love to each other, I was wondering," Aliac said, taking a small red gilded case out of his pocket, "would you do me the honor of marrying me? It doesn't have to be the traditional Moon Tribe way."

"I've been waiting for you to say," Aura said, "I would marry you."

Well this morning has been eventful. **(A/N: I did it for plot reasons that's all, besides, I'm pretty sure in medieval times, people got married at a young age.)**

* * *

(Rion POV)

"Thanks for coming to Lightning Boutique for me," I told Rose.

"It's not a problem Rion. After all, I would need a new outfit for the wedding," Rose told me.

We both were going to Lightning Boutique. I wanted to get a job at Lightning Boutique, helping Arlene out with making the attires. We opened the door, bells chimed as the door opened. Inside, many mannequins with many beautiful outfits.

"Welcome to Lightning Boutique, here to help you create the perfect outfit for any occasion. How may I help you today Rose and Rion?" Arlene said.

"Arlene, I was wondering if I could work here and help you out," I told Arlene, "I've been making clothes since I became a Somebody and I was wondering if you could let me work her."

"Okay Rion," Arlene said, "I always need help here. Anyway, Rose, I heard your brother is getting married, is this true?"

"Yes, he's marrying his friend, Aura," Rose said, "which is the other reason why I came here. I was wondering if you could make all the gowns and suits for everyone."

"I would love to," Arlene said, "And I would hope Rion would help me make the bride's gown."

"It would be an honor to make a gown for a special occasion," I said.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I was glad to hear that Arlene would be making the attire, even glad that Rion got the job. I was able to understand that Arlene would want to test Rion on the spot, but I knew that Rion would do her best.

Since I was Aliac's sister, then I was in charge of most of the preparations for the wedding. I already had the attire, music and floral arrangements taken care of. Now to find someone to cater, then everything I needed would be taken care of would be ready.

"I just don't understand, why can't I find someone who is willing to cater for my brother?" I muttered to myself, "I still have my share of the three billion Munny, which was 30 million, but Arlene, Lumaria and Myde were willing to do it for free, so why would caterers charge me if they wouldn't tell me how well the food is? This may be the only way."

It was a little trick that I learned near the River of Memories at the Spirit Garden, but it would bring back bad memories that I've been holding back. Slowly, with my eyes closed, my body began an icy blue glow. Then, I saw all my memories, I continued to watch them carefully, and then I remembered eating food cooked by Xaldin, the best I ever had. My eyes opened, it was right in front of me the entire time. Dilan still cooked so why not have him cater?

I found Dilan, he seemed surprise to see me again. I knew he was a great cook when he was Xaldin, would he still be as Dilan? I actually had found him in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner. I had requested him if he could do it.

"I would be happy to cater," Dilan said.

I was glad, I had everything prepared. Within the week, the suits and gowns were splendidly made especially the bride's gown and groom's suit, the flower arrangements were perfect, the music choice was amazing and the menu was made to everyone's taste.

Everything is going to be perfect.


	16. the Return of the Lotus

Chapter 16 the Return of Lotus

(Lotus POV)

I couldn't believe Aliac would leave me, the legendary Lotus who would be great for anyone. I will find him, and exact my revenge of that Aura and traitor. I was able to get help from another Moon Tribe member, Serian; I was to marry him if I don't marry Aliac.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, how we are getting there, we have to do a lot of traveling," Serian said, "we'll be at the expected place in a week."

That was how it was the entire week. Then we had found the place where Aliac, Aura and that traitor was. Then we found out that the castle was empty except for one room.

* * *

(Rose POV)

The wedding was going through flawlessly, as soon as they were going to kiss, then the doors opened up. I thought that Aeleus was body guard. Then I saw who barged in, it was Lotus. How did she get out of the ice, I blame the heat, but never Ammy.

"Kale you are mine!" Lotus screeched.

Then I saw what she was going to do, I summoned Rose Frost and got in between of them.

"No, you will never harm Aliac, or Aura, not while I'm around," I said. **(A/N: I think I used to many Lion King 2 references)**

"Fine then Traitor, I shall kill you first," Lotus said, focusing on me with her light, easily breakable bamboo Celestial sword.

"Wait, are you the long lost Lotus?" someone asked, "If you are, then I am honored to meet you. My name is Serian, and I have always wanted to meet you in person."

"I was, name's Rose now," I told him.

"Still an honor to meet you Lady Rose," Serian told me, bowing to me, such a gentlemen.

"Not now Serian, destroy her," Lotus said.

"No, how dare you interrupt a wedding?" Rion asked, "I may not know who you are but you are like Laura before she had a heart, no respect, not a single ounce of kindness. All filled with darkness and need for power."

* * *

(Serian POV)

I could see that this girl was to show kindness to Rose, I feel this spark within when I heard her speak. To me, it was liquid music.

"I could see why she would say this," I told Lotus, "you are not like any lotus, and you are more like Akuro than a lotus."

"How dare you betray me, I shall destroy you first," Lotus said.

(Rion POV)

I saw this happen before. I nodded to Rose who seemed to know what to do. I summoned Golden Memories. But before we attacked, Laura was the first, with her kunais, Glory Returned, she pinned Lotus onto the doors, unable to move a single muscle.

Rose and I had moved closer to her, facing her with our keyblades.

"It is time for your memories removed, to become reformed, to lose all that you had once known." Rose said and she motioned to me

Before I did what I was to do, I allowed Aliac and Aura to kiss, to finish their bond. Afterward, I did what I had to do. I aimed my keyblade at Lotus a few feet away, then I thrusted it at her, an entwined silver and golden light shoot out of it, I was erasing her entire memory, the memories faded away into darkness. Lotus was now in a daze, eyes foggy.

"Now we abandon you outside of Radiant Garden, to become the new you," I said, with that, Aeleus carried Lotus to the outskirts of Radiant Garden, never to return, never to be remembered.

Then I saw Serian coming towards me.

"I actually want to congratulate you," Serian told me, "Now no one will have to worry of the wrath of Lotus."

"It wasn't a problem," I told him.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go have some ice cream with me?" Serian said, "I never had one before but I want to try."

"Okay then, tomorrow afternoon, don't forget," I told him.

(Rose POV)

Looks like Roxie and Laura will be the only single ones now. The wedding continued on as planned, and for their honeymoon, they stayed here. Nothing would do unless they stayed with their new family.


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 17 Epilogue

Around four to five years later…

(Loxen POV)

I was waiting outside of Rose's room; I've been married to her for two years. Aliac and Aura had been married for six years with three kids, two girls and a boy, Amber, Ruby and Soren. Roxel and Kairyu were married for three years with twins, Sapphire and Fyre. Kai and Maixia have been married for three years, with a daughter, Maudie. Xeleos and Xerenia have been married for four years, with four kids, three daughters and a son, Silverwind, Emerald, Noelle and Silverblaze. Rion and Serian were married for a year with a son, Kurow. Roxie and Laura never got married, but Roxie works for Myde in Myde's Lessons and Instruments and Laura went back to working at Lumaria's Floral Arrangements.

I was waiting for her to give birth, I was holding our one-year old daughter, Lily who she has our eyes, but her hair color. We've also adopted another daughter, long raven-black hair with luminous cerulean blue eyes. She was five, her name was Cheryl and we've kept her name.

"Dad, when will mom be ready?" Cheryl asked.

I chuckled, "In a while, Even is helping her through it, but she also needs her rest," I told her.

* * *

(Even POV)

Rose was cooperating so well, I was able to help her give birth. This time to my surprise, she had given birth to twins, both a boy and a girl. Rose was asleep now; I decided to let her family in.

To believe it, I had adopted her and now she has her own family. I opened the door, seeing Loxen and his two daughters waiting patiently.

"She has already given birth, but is asleep right now," Even said, "You may come in now if you want."

(Loxen POV)

I carefully handed Lily to Even to bring to her crib, Cheryl and I walked towards Rose, I carefully nudged Rose on her shoulder.

* * *

(Rose POV)

I woke up finding Loxen and Cheryl in my room beside me and Lily in her crib.

"I'm glad that you're awake my dear Rose," Even said, "I am pleased to tell you that you have given birth to two healthy twins, boy and girl. You both may name them as you wish."

I was surprised to have given birth to twins. But Loxen and I both had ideas for a boy and girl.

"Loxen and I had agreed on a boy and girl name," I said, "I'm naming him Abban, and her Serenity."

(Loxen POV)

Abban oddly was born with silvery hair, but he had my eyes, that were enough to know that he was my son. Serenity was born with golden blond hair, but also had my lightning bolt within her hair on the left side of her forehead.

(Normal POV)

The rest of the years were normal, the Keyblade Wars finished. Here everyone lived in peace. And the Savage Lotus, ever so forgotten. Yet though between the years of the Savage Lotus and the Keyblade Wars, the guardians had arisen once again, taken oath to protect those in need.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Review it if you want to and give me feedback to work on the possible third in the series.**


End file.
